


date night with a twist

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s an engagement cake only, so you can only have some if your answer is yes.”<br/>“Are you blackmailing me? Are you seriously holding cake hostage from me right now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night with a twist

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** Random idea as I was driving home tonight! I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 19 ☺

Jensen’s hand rests on Jared’s leg and Jared’s hand automatically comes to cover it, intertwining their fingers. They just finished dinner at a new restaurant that just opened up, their typical date night, and now they’re heading home. 

Flirting and eye fucking and some heavy making out against the car door has Jared itching to get home and get on with the program already. It’s not like they have sex only one night a week or anything, but the prolonged wait and behaving in public before ravishing each other at home makes it all the better. 

Jensen drives them past one of Jared’s favorite marquee signs outside the public storage place that usually has the most hilarious quotes but all it says is _will_.

That’s odd. The next one outside the gym says _you_.

Jared thinks he’s starting to get it. Man, someone really went all out for an awesome idea if it’s what he thinks it is.

The one after that outside a restaurant says _marry_.

“Jensen, did you see those signs? I hope that person’s SO says yes, because that’s a cool idea. If they noticed,” Jared says, pointing out the next one outside the hair salon that says _me,_ and Jensen huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah I hope they do, too.”

The last one, outside Jared’s favorite bakery says _Jared?_ and wait…Did Jensen just…

“Was that you?” Jared asks, absently squeezing Jensen’s fingers tight on his thigh. He’s hopes his voice isn’t as high as it came out, but he can’t be sure about that

“Depends. Did it work?” Jensen says with a wince, pulling into the bakery parking lot. 

“Depends. Did you get me cake, too?” Jared says with a wide grin and Jensen smiles that exasperated fond grin that Jared knows and basks in.

“It’s an engagement cake only, so you can only have some if your answer is yes.”

“Are you blackmailing me? Are you seriously holding cake hostage from me right now?” Jared has to laugh. Only with Jensen could he have such a conversation.

“Yes.” 

Jared leans over the parking brake and pulls Jensen in for a mind-numbing kiss. When he leans back, he feels smug about the dazed look Jensen has, but he’s not sure he’s fairing much better. 

“Well, then, Jensen, we better get out of the car. We have a cake to pick up.”

The words cut through the haze and Jensen pulls Jared in for a kiss this time, dirty and slow and Jared feels like he’s getting a preview of the night to come right now in the car as Jensen squeezes his fingers gently. 

“I’m glad you liked the idea,” Jensen says after ending the kiss way sooner than Jared was ready for. 

“You could have just gotten me the cake and I’d have said yes,” Jared starts, “but the marquee sign story is more epic.”

Jensen gives him that smile again, with an eye roll this time, and with another peck on his lips, gets out of the car, Jared right on his heels.

He has an engagement cake to eat and a fiancée to devour. Maybe even both at the same time.


End file.
